


巧克力

by Anisette642



Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Summary: 情人节巧克力乙女车车
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Series: 刺客信条乙女向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697881
Kudos: 6





	巧克力

“我的小玫瑰，今天是白色情人节。”

艾吉奥叼着一支去了刺的玫瑰站在你面前，那玫瑰的红色和他的唇色几乎融为一体，你再一次惊叹于这个男人的美貌，他叼着玫瑰亲吻你的唇，将玫瑰送入你的口中：“手下我的爱意，亲爱的。”

你哭笑不得，叼着玫瑰笑着捶打他，然后把玫瑰花插进花瓶。艾吉奥从你身后抱住你：“我的小玫瑰怎么不说话？”

“你把玫瑰放进我嘴里我怎么说话？”你被他禁锢在怀里，颇有些动弹不得。艾吉奥的头蹭着你的脸颊，在你的耳朵边轻轻呵气：“亲爱的，难道你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢、喜欢，你能不能先放开我我要去做饭……”

你做出挣扎的样子，身上却没用力。艾吉奥搂着你的腰紧紧贴着你：“不许去——”

“放开我——”

艾吉奥几乎整个人趴在你的身上，你们俩就像是粘在一起慢慢走到了厨房，看到厨房已经被艾吉奥布置好了。小小的桌子上放了烛火和鲜花，甚至醒了一瓶红酒。你回头亲了他一口：“你用心了，谢谢你。”

艾吉奥很享受你主动地回吻，他才不会让你只亲到脸颊，十分主动地把嘴凑上去腻腻歪歪好一会儿，才松开手绅士地给你拉开椅子，请你入座：

“我最亲爱的，今天的晚餐还喜欢吗？我订了波尔多的红酒。”

波尔多的红酒是酒中极品，看那瓶子都价格不菲，这位小少爷更是会给你用心准备。你微笑着点点头，他又从灶台拿了牛排和你吃。你知道这是你们常去的餐厅点来的外卖，卖相和口味都是一等一的好。你很受用地享受了美食，艾吉奥跟你在烛光中碰杯，醇香的酒带着点微酸冲入你的口腔。你其实并不很喜欢喝酒，但是在这样的气氛里，开一瓶肥宅快乐水就不是浪漫的情人节了。

艾吉奥当然知道你更喜欢甜的，他最能读懂你的心。艾吉奥起身从冰箱里拿出巧克力小蛋糕，微笑着撤走你的盘子：“亲爱的，情人节怎么可能没有巧克力呢？”

你微微有些惊喜，看了艾吉奥一眼，拿着勺子和艾吉奥分食了小蛋糕。艾吉奥推开了你的勺子：“我希望我的小玫瑰尽兴。”

你很诚实地把勺子放回自己嘴里：“那你呢？”

艾吉奥从口袋里拿出一块巧克力，拆开包装笑吟吟地放在嘴里：“我有这个啊~”

“艾吉奥——”

那是你最喜欢的 巧克力，相比小蛋糕……

当然是我全都要！

你笑闹着把手伸进他的口袋，想要抓一把巧克力出来，口袋里空空的什么都没有，艾吉奥那双眼睛眯了眯，像是狐狸：“我只买了这一颗哦，想吃自己来拿。”

说着，艾吉奥张开嘴，巧克力刚刚融化一点儿，静静地躺在他的舌头上。艾吉奥的舌头像是一瓣玫瑰花，引诱着你去采撷上面的花蜜。

很美味的巧克力。

当巧克力因为你们两个人的体温而融化在口中的时候，这个吻更加绵长，带着白色情人节特有的味道在你口中释放。你坐着，艾吉奥站着，他微微前倾身体，融化的巧克力漫在你们的唇上，被他灵巧地用舌头抢走。你被吻得七荤八素，不由得放下叉匙抱住他的身体。

少年人的身体火烫而强壮，春寒料峭，你更期盼这种火热的体温能温暖你冰冷的指尖。艾吉奥很顺从地让你用他的身体取暖，你们两个在争夺巧克力的游戏之中渐渐贴紧。

艾吉奥将你抱起来，坐在椅子上，然后把你面对着他放在自己的腿上。跟他比起来你就是个依人的小鸟，你圈住他的脖子，巧克力早已经被你们吮食干净，艾吉奥轻轻抱住你的腰，声音沙哑：

“我最亲爱的，下面是正餐……”

如果是平时，你早就该想到他是打的这个主意，可是刚刚被吻得有些缺氧，还有点晕，他就已经让你坐在了他等待许久的正餐之中。

巧克力棒放进了嘴里，你低低惊呼一声，趴在他身上任他动作。你的体温几乎要超过艾吉奥了——指的是巧克力棒的所在和你的脸。几次动作椅子嘎吱嘎吱地响了起来，动作太大，你甚至磕在了桌角上。你吃痛地哼哼出声，艾吉奥赶紧用手臂挡住桌角，桌子上的刀叉哗啦哗啦地挑起了欢快的舞蹈。

巧克力在你体内融化了，你感觉得到。滑腻的巧克力液体填满了巧克力棒和嘴里的缝隙。你呜咽着抱紧他，红着脸咬住他的肩膀。艾吉奥闷哼一声，狠狠顶了一下，巧克力棒几乎要伸进你的嗓子眼儿去，教你叫出了声。

“艾吉奥——”

你愠怒地瞪着他，因为喝过酒和巧克力的刺激，脸上的皮肤甚至有些发粉，艾吉奥低笑出声：“你还是这么可爱。”

说罢，艾吉奥低头吻住你，将你的所有小脾气和埋怨都吞进两人之间的温存。艾吉奥不知道从什么地方又掏出一颗巧克力，塞进你的嘴里：“好吃吗？”

你嘴里含住巧克力，艾吉奥伸出一根手指在你嘴里搅和，另一边的巧克力棒也供你吞吐：“小玫瑰，我送你的巧克力好吃吗？”

你感受到嘴巴里的巧克力渐渐融化，然后顺着你的食道滑进腹中，巧克力棒也给了你足够的体验。你慌张地舔干净艾吉奥的手指，装作无事发生一般躲开：“小蛋糕还没吃完……”

艾吉奥装模作样地啊了一声，故作苦恼地点了点头：“是啊，要不你先吃？”

“这才对嘛……”

你红着脸端起小蛋糕，背对着他扶着桌子低头吃着蛋糕。艾吉奥肯定不会善罢甘休，等会说不定吃不上了。你很清楚这一点，趴在桌子上低头一口一口吃着，想起刚刚的温存还是让你脸红心跳。该死，这个男人真是令人腿软……

“小玫瑰，你吃着……”

他的声音从你身后传来，你还未来得及拒绝，就已经被他按住了腰从后面压在了桌子上，巧克力棒滑进了你的嘴里，他趴在你的身上亲吻着你的肩头，一只手腾出来把你面前的盘子都推到一边。你的呻吟被撞击得破碎，他却偏偏握着你的手将巧克力蛋糕送进嘴里。醒酒器里的红酒因为桌子的剧烈摇晃向你这儿倒过来，浸湿了衣衫把整个肉体都染上了粉红的气息……


End file.
